


Fifteen Minutes Late

by Thette



Series: Strange little drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Killer Robots, fifteen minutes late with starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Copperbadge's Turnaround Fest.</p><p>Killer robots invade New York. Just your regular Saturday morning with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).



> Written for [Copperbadge's Turnaround Fest](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/93591337151/fanfic-prompt-turnaround).

"Robots?" Clint asked.

"Yup." Natasha said.

"Killer robots?" She didn’t even bother to reply to that one; she just tilted her head minutely. "Of course they’re killer robots. Wouldn’t be a Saturday without them." Somewhere in the distance, Thor was yelling something that probably wasn’t words. The lightning didn’t seem to have much effect on the red-eyed creatures.

"EMP arrow?" Natasha asked.

"That’s gonna take out Stark, too."

"Go for it," Natasha said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Fuck you, too, Rushman," was heard over the comm. "But she’s right. Do it, Merida."

Five minutes later, Clint and Natasha looked out over the broken city. Heaps of lifeless robots everywhere, and New York certainly didn’t look the same without the neon lights.

"Aww, Clint," Kate said behind them. "I go to get coffee, and this is what I come back to?"


End file.
